My Mirror
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: Giotto and Tsuna are twins. Giotto loves Tsuna. Because Giotto is the better twin, Tsuna begins to ignore Giotto for a long period of time, making Giotto's heart hurt. One day, fate turns things around as Giotto finally gets the chance to make Tsuna his. (G27) Yandere!Giotto
1. Chapter 1

**I've involved an OC [original character] in this story. (My very first OC.)**

* * *

><p>I could never surpass Giotto…<p>

He was always the better half—the better and older twin.

Everyone looks up to him, but no one bothers to spare a glance at my way. He was good at everything and I, at nothing. His talent, looks, intelligence, athleticism, and even in height; he would best me in the biggest and smallest of things. Our parents would always pay attention to him and think of him as the hope of the family, but I was just 'Tsunayoshi'.

Lately, Giotto has been closely watching me. I wonder why…

* * *

><p>"Tsuna," Giotto gently shook Tsuna awake, "It's time for school." The two of them have their own rooms across from each other. Giotto always wakes up first in order to wake up Tsuna from his deep slumber. The blonde smiles at Tsuna's cute response of pouting and grumbling, and I n the end, submitting. Tsuna gets up out of bed with a stoic expression. Giotto's heart broke upon seeing his younger twin wearing such an expression when he could be smiling as bright as the sun. Giotto can't seem to find the reason why Tsuna is this way.<p>

As the two of them get ready for school, Nana is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two and Iemitsu is gone for work. Tsuna took a seat by random and Giotto chose a seat right next to him like he always does every morning. Giotto looked at Tsuna from the corner of his eye and began eating with Tsuna once Nana put the food on the table.

Tsuna ignored Giotto this morning again…

The two exit their homes to go to school after eating breakfast. Giotto walks alongside Tsuna, but the brunette doesn't seem to want to make conversation today…again.

"Tsuna…" Giotto is really worried. _'I don't think I'll be able to keep this up.'_ Giotto gets worried that Tsuna will never open up to him anymore like he used to when they were little. He doesn't know the cause of it, and whenever he tries to ask Tsuna, he'll just say 'nothing' and walk off.

"Yeah?" Tsuna said, impassively.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asks.

"…"

"Why won't you tell me anything anymore?" Giotto's heart twists.

"…Because it's not important."

The two continued to walk until they arrived to school. By the school gates, a group of five female students were waiting for something. The moment they've spotted Giotto, they sped towards him, almost knocking Tsuna over. They began to ask questions like 'how has your morning been?' or 'join our club, okay?'. Tsuna frowns at this completely and Giotto notices this. Giotto tried to get to Tsuna, but the brunette quickly stormed away from the group with his bangs covering his eyes. Giotto gets upset seeing this. Mentally, Giotto is slashing the girls' throats…

'_He always attracts other women… Why am I the one ignored…? Why can't I be as attractive as him?'_

Tsuna stormed away until he bumped into the popular school jock in the hallway, Shirou.

"Sorry…" Tsuna said, head still down.

Shirou smiles and lifts his head up by the chin, "No worries. Don't be so down, you're adorable and amazing, Tsuna-chan." Shirou has white hair, pale skin, and red eyes; it's almost as if Tsuna was looking at an angel. Shirou is one of the only people in school who treats Tsuna with kindness. Along with Giotto, Shirou is also surrounded by many female students here in Namimori High School, but with his athleticism, he easily avoids the crowd by running. He ruffles Tsuna's hair and takes him by the hand.

"Let's go to class, shall we?" Shirou says with a bright smile on his face.

Just in the middle of this conversation, Giotto saw the two of them a few feet away. His mouth was bent to a frown and his teeth clenched. Tsuna is with Shirou. His younger twin is with Shirou. HIS Tsuna is with that bastard, SHIROU. What the hell makes him so special?! Why does HE get to hold Tsuna's hand?! Why isn't Tsuna objecting?!

Giotto clenches his fists.

Then, he had an idea—or to be more accurate—a strange sudden 'impulse' of an idea.

* * *

><p>By lunch time, Shirou sat with Tsuna in the cafeteria along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Occasionally, a group of girls would come over to talk to Shirou.<p>

Giotto chose a seat with his friends: G, Daemon, Asari, Alaude, Knuckles, and Lampo, but then gets suddenly surrounded by girls asking many personal questions from the blonde.

'_Just look at that white-haired bastard… Trying to get close to MY Tsuna.' _Giotto harshly speared a few pasta shells.

The four talked about the usual like how much they despise their least favorite class, video games, and then it came to the point where they talked about their crushes.

"Hmph!" Gokudera says.

"I don't have anyone I like." Yamamoto smiles.

"How about you, Tsuna?" Shirou asks Tsuna.

"Um…" Tsuna begins to get nervous, "Not really…"

"Hmmmmm, it's okay." Shirou smiles and cups Tsuna's face, "I have someone I _LOVE_."

Upon seeing this, Giotto clenched the beverage in his hand so hard, the glass broke into pieces and the liquid spilled onto his shirt and some on his pants. The girls around him screamed so loudly that Shirou and Tsuna's attention fell upon Giotto and his table. The girls then began to offer to take Giotto to the infirmary for a change of clothes, but Giotto asked to go alone, much to their disappointment.

Shirou chuckles at the blonde's silliness.

Tsuna sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Shirou asks, concerned.

"To the infirmary." Tsuna frowns.

"I'll go with you." Shirou hastily gets up and follows Tsuna, leaving behind a blushing Gokudera and smiling Yamamoto alone.

* * *

><p>Giotto feigns illness in the infirmary and gets an excuse from the school doctor to go home. He didn't bother to get a change of clothes, so he walked home instead. Upon arriving home, there was a note on the table that says:<p>

_Giotto and Tsuna,_

_Your father and I are going on a one week vacation for our anniversary this year! We've bought enough food for the two of you, so take care of each other while we're gone!_

_Sincerely, Nana_

Perfect. That just makes things better for Giotto. His plan will turn out smoothly; he thought that he would take a very long time due to hiding many things from his parents, but this is the jackpot.

Sinister laughter fills the Sawada household.

* * *

><p>School bells rang and students rush to the exit of the building.<p>

Tsuna was annoyed to not find Giotto in the infirmary earlier and heard that he already went home. Shirou didn't mind it one bit; as a matter of fact, he found this as an opportunity. He asked to walk Tsuna home and the brunette agreed since he didn't want to walk home alone.

As the two arrived at Tsuna's front door, he knocked onto the door, wondering if Giotto will open it. To his surprise, Giotto opened it exactly as the knocks ended. His eyes fell upon Shirou, trying to hold in his anger. Tsuna introduced the two together.

"Giotto, this is Shirou. Shirou, this is my elder twin, Giotto." Tsuna said impassively.

The two shook hands and smiled, both saying 'nice to meet you' when Giotto actually wanted to break Shirou's arm off. _'Everything is going according to plan…'_

The two stepped inside as Giotto held the door open for them.

"By the way, mom and dad left for a week for their anniversary." Giotto says.

"Okay, we're going to hang out in my room then." Tsuna said to Giotto as he and Shirou walked up the stairs.

Giotto's eyes grew wide. They're going in Tsuna's room? Together? Alone? No…

Shirou took one glance back and saw Giotto's shocked face. He smirked at his expression and entered Tsuna's room. Giotto didn't fail to catch that smirk. His face twisted into utmost anger and his hands clenched into fists so tight that blood was dripping from the palm of his hands due to his nails.

'_Calm… Calm…'_

Tsuna and Shirou were studying math in his room, Tsuna's least favorite subject. Shirou began showing Tsuna many different strategies to solve equations and leans in close to him every time.

Hours had passed since they were studying, and the two were getting hungry.

"Do you want something to eat?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah, I do." Shirou smiles at Tsuna.

Tsuna stands up and heads towards his door. "What do you want to eat?"

As the brunette held the doorknob, Shirou pins Tsuna to the door.

"Shirou?" Tsuna is shocked by this action.

"I want to eat… you." Shirou said as he bit Tsuna's smooth neck, getting a small scream from the brunette. He then picks Tsuna up and throws him onto his bed, pinning him down. He began to swiftly take off Tsuna's clothes and throw them in the corner. Before he could take off his own shirt, he paused, eyes wide.

On Tsuna's exposed chest were a few droplets of blood dripping from…his own chest.

"Wha…?" As he turned around, he saw the face of a pissed off blonde.

"Don't touch what's not yours." Giotto said. Things didn't go according to plan after all…or at least completely according to plan.

Tsuna's eyes were wide. Is that…a knife in Shirou's chest? And it's in…Giotto's hand?

Giotto pushed Shirou roughly off of Tsuna and onto the floor. To make sure he dies, Giotto stabs into Shirou's skull and leaves the knife on his forehead. Shirou's body lies lifeless on the floor.

"You are…a bad little brother…" Giotto said, back still turned, watching Shirou's dead body.

"Giotto… What have you…" Tsuna sat up and backed up on the bed.

Giotto turned around and smiles. Tsuna saw his smile and shuddered. How can he smile like his usual self after… _that?_

The blonde walks closer to his twin and pins him down onto the bed.

"I am the only one who's allowed to touch you. Only. me. But someone else has touched you… I have to punish my bad little brother…" Giotto's eyes were wide and a smile is plastered on his face. "Mom and dad won't be home for a week. So I guess I'll be taking what I've wanted for a very long time." Giotto then smiles with closed eyes.

"Please don't hurt me…" Tsuna whimpers and turns his head away from the blonde.

Giotto leans closer and whispers in his ear, "Oh no, my sweet Tsuna. What I want will pleasure you more than hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2

Giotto grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists together with one hand and took off his belt to tie the wrists together. Tsuna began to kick and scream under Giotto, trying to escape from the blonde, hoping someone would hear and save him. He looked at the body of his friend, Shirou in horror that he as well might end up the same way. Why would Giotto do such a thing to him?! He was so nice. What did he do to deserve this? _'Yamamoto! Gokudera! Help!' _He screamed in his thoughts.

As Tsuna began to sob, Giotto had already finished unbuttoning the brunette's shirt and planting butterfly kisses onto his exposed chest. Tsuna couldn't help but react to his brother's touch. Giotto's lips then reached his nipples, licking and biting the pink buds one at a time.

"Ah!" Tsuna then bit his lip and blushes a deep shade of red for making such a dirty sound. Giotto was displeased with him trying to keep quiet and kissed Tsuna on the lips. He pressed hard and then licked the bottom of Tsuna's lip, demanding entry.

Tsuna broke the kiss and shook his head violently. "No!" He struggled with the belt on his wrists and tried to kick him off, which triggered Giotto's anger. He then began to strangle the younger twin's neck tightly with both of his hands until the brunette gave in.

"Don't you dare try to break free from me. You're MINE." He finally released Tsuna's neck and he coughed violently, gasping for air afterwards. Without letting him take another second to gasp for air, Giotto began tearing onto Tsuna's lips with passion, lust, longing, and anger. Tears flowed down Tsuna's face. Giotto seemed to try to ignore the crying, but it hurt his heart to do what he had always wanted to do for a very long time. He had always wanted this—to love and embrace his younger brother and thrust into him in bed in a slow and rough pace and have the both of them moan each other's names. However, Giotto couldn't control himself; now there's no turning back.

Tsuna roughly turned his head to the side to break the kiss and Giotto proceeded to leave trails of kisses down his stomach. Tsuna sobbed and clenched his fists, struggling with the belt again. Due to panicking, Tsuna struggled too roughly that red marks began to form onto his wrists. Giotto grabbed Tsuna's pants, swiftly removed them and tossed them onto the floor near the bed.

"Please stop!" Tsuna exclaimed with tears running down his face. Giotto stroked Tsuna's member with his left hand and used his other to insert a finger into the brunette's entrance. "AAHH! …Ahh!" Humiliation, depression, confusion, and vulnerable were the things that Tsuna was feeling right now. His body shuddered with his brother's touch and his moans grew loud when the blonde twisted his finger inside of him.

Tsuna hid his red face in shame. His eyes were swollen from crying. As he thought that Tsuna's entrance loosened a little, he inserted in a second finger and began to scissor it at the same time as he pumps his member, making him scream in both fear and pleasure. The pre-cum leaking from his member made it easier for Giotto to insert in and out the two digits.

After he felt it was loosened enough, Giotto slid out his fingers, let go of Tsuna's member, and smirked at him. He unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. Wondering why things have stopped, Tsuna opened his eyes and had his hands over his head. He saw Giotto smirking at him and holding both of his thighs. Tsuna widened his eyes and trembled. He knew what Giotto is going to do by the look of his face. He tried to escape by kicking at him, but Giotto was entirely stronger than him. Giotto spread the brunette's legs and positioned himself in front of his entrance.

"No! Wait! GYAAA!" Tsuna's eyes shut tightly as Giotto succeeded to enter. The pain was unbearable.

Giotto groaned a little and breathed. "….It's…tight…" Giotto smiled at this fact. For so long he protected his younger twin enough to not let some other pervert touch him and take away his innocence, but now, that pervert is himself—but he doesn't mind it if it is himself. He waited for Tsuna to adjust a little before moving. He thrusts into Tsuna slowly and roughly just like how he always envisioned them doing. Tsuna started to feel less pain and more pleasure. "..ahh…ngghh.."

Giotto smiles, "That sounds like a good sound." He grabbed Tsuna's waists with both hands and gently pulled him forward. "I'm trying my best to make it easy and less painful for you."

Tsuna's eyes became cloudy from all of the pleasure he's feeling at the very moment. His skin seemed to burn with every touch and his face was as red as a tomato. Giotto then took one hand and pumped Tsuna's member at the same time with the thrusts. Tsuna moaned and unconsciously grabbed onto Giotto. The blonde smiled widely and felt as if he won everything. "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna…" He repeated with every thrust.

Even Tsuna's mind became cloudy. Giotto proceeded to thrust even deeper into Tsuna until he entered him all the way to the hilt.

"…I'm…all in." Giotto breathed.

Tsuna then felt an explosion of pleasure and saw white, hot flashes. "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Giotto realized what happened and continued to thrust at that same spot over and over again, making Tsuna scream uncontrollably. He was still pumping Tsuna's member along with the thrusts.

Tsuna tightly grabbed onto Giotto, scratching onto his unbuttoned shirt as if he could tear it to shreds at any moment. Giotto picked up speed and hit Tsuna's prostate, abusing it.

Tsuna then came with a scream, his bodily fluids covered both of their stomachs and Giotto's hand.

In a few more thrusts, Giotto came, spilling his seed inside of the brunette.

"Mine… ALL MINE." Giotto said as he pulled out of him and Tsuna fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>A week has passed and Nana and Iemitsu finally arrive back home after a long trip. Upon entering the house, they found that it was dark and empty.<p>

"Is no one home?" Nana asked.

"It's the weekend. Giotto and Tsuna should be home." Iemitsu stated.

"Giotto! Tsuna!" Nana exclaimed as she walked around the house looking for them with her husband.

Suddenly, a thump was heard upstairs. The two of them walked up the stairs and noticed that Tsuna's light was on. Iemitsu knocked on the door. "Tsuna?"

They slowly opened the door and found a pale, naked, crying, and gagged brunette with both his arms tied on two opposite-sided bedposts. On the other side of the room, there was a large, dry bloodstain as if there was a dead body there before. Nana and Iemitsu widened their eyes in horror and ran over to Tsuna's side.

The both of them didn't know why Tsuna thought that they assumed he was useless, but they acutally loved him very much. They love him that it pains them to see their son in this way.

"We'll get you out of here, okay?" Iemistu tried to loosen the ropes.

"Where's your brother?" Nana asked. Tsuna widened his eyes and shook his head vigorously. He didn't want to hear that name. Not after a whole week of what's happened.

A second later, the door closed shut and locked by none other than Giotto. He held a knife in his hand and walked slowly towards his parents.

"What is the meaning of this, Giotto?!" His father asked.

Giotto had an impassive expression and continued to walk, "It's because you're in the way that we can't be together…"

"We?" Nana shuddered.

Giotto then attacked.

* * *

><p>"See? All better." Giotto dropped the knife on the floor and walked over to Tsuna on the bed. The lifeless bodies of his parents lie in the pool of their own blood.<p>

Giotto hugged Tsuna tightly and Tsuna cried. Giotto will dispose of the bodies later just like how he disposed of Shirou's body. He covered his tracks so well that the police couldn't find anything or any evidence.

He kissed Tsuna's cheek tenderly and removed the gag, feeling delighted by his sobbing.

"Now we'll be together forever…and there won't be anything or anyone that can tear us apart."

* * *

><p><strong>Silent-insaneminako: I as well pout at the fact of the lack of Yandere!GiottoxTsuna stories-especially since I adore them!<strong>

**ShioriErz: Right here ^^.**

**Kuuhaku Particles: Killing Shirou was quite sudden ^^. I'm glad that you liked him; I was sad to see him go too.**

**Guest (second one): Indeed. Shirou with white hair.**


End file.
